


Bedroom warfare

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Painplay, exercise
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: keep your enemies close
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bedroom warfare

一个临床医学的教授带着群实习生去观摩实践——这是在附属医院里很多人会看到的一幕，他们在走廊里都会对刚刚的实践教学进行补充说明，教授会在前面走着，一边引路一边说着许多零碎的或者是不成文的东西，书本里不会逐条陈列的，但是一代又一代传授的一字不漏的。他会对着还没将身上这身白褂穿到和自己是一个体温的孩子们说后希波克拉底誓言里绝不会标注的足够明白的字句。那些小知识。比如如何对急诊病人快速诊断应该注射哪种药品。

比如怎么样正确地敲击安瓶才不会把它弄碎在手里。

比如当血喷到脖子上的时候一定不要去想液体在皮肤上划过的触感。

比如医生在三年内不能和患者发生任何感情问题。

在听到这句话的时候，古斯塔夫还认为这是非常合理和正确的。这是分内中的划清界限。即使如今做问卷调查或者记者访谈都已经对这种事不会很在意，大家大肆地在网络上讨论着在病房中挂着消毒水味的白被单和镶满塑料珍珠与玻璃钻石的婚纱，男医生或者女护士的每次来给你换药的手都像是业余钢琴家，但是，每个新到的医生依旧将这种事奉为职业守则之一。你要对他们好，满足他们的一切，却不至于把心都给他们。就是因为很多人没法把握住这个度，所以当今社会的医疗关系往往充斥着火药味。

在书面上，条条规规实际都模棱两可。人们时代遵守每个单词。

而现在结石的医生也能开别的药方。堕胎依旧存在且合法，甚至在某些地区成为热门手术。连拿着全额奖学金的高年级都说，妇产科真是挣钱的不得了。

而现在，他只能努力地将碰着地的那只脚缩回去。他抬起脚尖，脚背绷直到后脚踝处的皮料折成均匀的褶皱。折到感觉后脚跟上的皮肤应该再薄一点说不定效果会更好，这是为了以防止被人从瓷砖底下的几公分缝隙里看到内幕。他的两条膝盖跪在马桶盖上，膝盖侧面与侧面贴紧，比青春期的小姑娘还夸张。在他做这些事的时候，另一双战术靴的声音踏入这块区域并一路到他们这排隔间。心脏一瞬间高速跳动，因为幅度太大而卡在了嗓子眼，他警惕过度的扭头，却发现门锁对外显示的是绿色。脚步声越来越近，近到都能听出主人带着腿部肌肉的疲倦而显得拖泥带水。能想象到的肌肉乳酸大量释放和过度紧绷着的神经。能想象他的手也和他的腿一样脱力。这种第三观念的想象让声带在喉咙里与空气不经意的碰撞，差点就把那几个字从牙齿间逼出来。他差一点。

这里静得只能听到头顶集中抽水水管中发出残存的滴答声，是剩余的部分想要回归集体，有节奏的一个一个跳进去的声音。

没有人想过要去脱离什么，他也从未想过放弃自己手里一直捏拽着的生命线。救死扶伤那么多年以来，为的并不是只有让自己睡个好觉。古斯塔夫将手伸到后面，往上摸。隔壁的纤维板门被人大力拉开又关上。 而那个人就俯下身来，这个举动也使得那根和体型成比例的阴茎往里面插得更深。该死的玩意儿。该死的。该死。之后他终于摸到了那片领子：他先是找到了霰弹枪弹药带，然后往左移，摸过了那些还没来得及撤下的剩余训练用子弹，顺着战术背心的外沿往上爬。他揪住用化学纤维和棉混合编制的厚实布料。这件战术背心他们都熟悉地不得了，只有他们组织才会有的。

他也无暇顾及太多，只能全凭之前的记忆。

把门锁好，拜托。

可能吉尔斯会读唇语。又或者他们心有灵犀什么的，总之男人应该是听见了，因为过高过壮，他只得慢吞吞地直起上半身，抽出一半的阴茎，谨慎又小心地扶着那片薄木板将那个塑料制成的简易扳锁重新卡在门框外。什么声音都不能发出。但隔壁一定是知道这里有人的。吉尔斯重新转过来，而那根可恶的玩意就又直接捅进去了。

需要分清一点的是，虽然大家都喜欢小说中的故事，但办公室恋情还是个贬义词。虽然大家都说着性取向平等，可对同性恋酒吧还是会带着点复杂的眼光。每个人的态度。  
虽然大家都说着爱情。  
浪漫在面包面前一文不值。花朵在枪管面前什么都不是。人在死亡面前和蚂蚁同样平等。

非要说现在的话，就是你们两个把基本的所有危险因素全他妈占满了。所有一切本不该有的裙带关系。会带坏队伍纪律，往严重点说就是在拿这份严肃的工作当儿戏。尤其是两个人都从事着这份要人命的工作。即使是在演习，也要使用上不同的光照强度来提高成员们在不同光线下作战的适应能力，还有心理耐压能力。身体和心理是不容被忽视的硬指标。站在观察塔上的时候会感觉这一切不过都是很简单的来回攻防，教官组会对两队人进行简单评价，而医生负责在旁密切记录各个成员的身体以及状况，也作为筛选新人的资料之一。

教官们会总结并配合医生的数据资料来选定谁能够接着在这里待下去。

硬指标。

所有人都试图让这个队伍变得优秀。更优秀。连你们之间也会进行实战演练，摆出样子让菜鸟们学，让自己更有长进。

只要让坐办公室的听到一点，你们的服役期就得提前结束。让那些站在底下在活动模板和砖块之间活动的新兵蛋子听见了也一样，没有任何光荣的成分可言，当穿戴完毕，带上分队标志时，没人知道这份感情究竟能维持多长时间。医生和教官。听起来确实般配，连朱利安都会在有时候管他们叫老爹老妈。这样的心理状态很可能会让其中一人在头脑混乱中做出傻事。古斯塔夫自己也试图找到一点好的例子，但概率太小。办公室的好例子，医患之间的好例子。军人之间的好例子。警察之间的，同性之间的。战友之间的。

好像只有他们一对在世界上一样。甚至连戒指都不能有。因为吉尔斯对他说过不想让他因为自己将来而引麻烦上身。他将子弹压上膛，开启转轮查看底火是否受损，现在用的多是全金属被甲弹，比起真正的实战来说只是少拿了一种子弹。任务中，左轮手枪多要用的是子弹前端没有包裹铜皮，而是直接露出铅质部分的软尖弹，为了是能提高命中时的杀伤力。古斯塔夫的小队在房间内，另一组会模仿攻坚状态，从门外往里突进。

不会结婚，没有戒指。没有什么留给敌方的线索。很多人都以为你过了斤斤计较的年纪。变成了可以随意妥协什么都能答应的好好先生。谁来医务室都能要到创可贴和葡萄糖，谁来都是两片阿莫西林。被接吻就伸出舌尖吮吸，然后让上半身不着寸缕，对着那双眼露出光裸的脊背。

不。他检查底火。很多东西古斯塔夫凯笛都不能容忍。谁要是想着去猥亵，他就会一拳打掉谁的下巴，因为医生对骨骼这种东西真是熟悉得不得了。新兵蛋子们看着他做演示，或者他们自己就是例子，谁在比试中被无意间错了位，医生扶着那个扭曲的胳膊或者肩膀或者下巴。看着，我只教一次。

磕啦。他彻底松了一口气，感觉自己的肺腔压力一瞬间就减轻到云层，和他们隔着一道合成化纤板的家伙把门锁打开了。他看来是完事，然后去找集合点或者直接自己先走，只要没有人说让集合——他们俩谁的无线电都没有响。而手机。没人会管手机。吉尔斯把自己往他身上靠了靠，胯骨覆盖着一层肌肉突出的一点几乎要贴上医生的臀部。古斯塔夫只感觉自己真的快要抓不住排水器上的盖子 。手套在打滑，而他又不敢真的很用力，因为乳胶和瓷片过度摩擦会发出猫抓黑板的声音，或者打篮球的时候运动鞋用力地贴着地板时发出那种，两种过于光滑的东西太着急想要触碰彼此，所以发出尖叫。

而他连普通的我爱你都不能说。当你打碎一个摄像头的时候，另一个摄像头看着你打碎它。你们虽然被调离了别处，但依然在管控之下，眼睛被现代军事几乎运用到了极致，人们都想要将对方的一切事先知道的清清楚楚。然后你们再负责一个个打碎它们。当头一个出现的时候就要立即动手。如果成群结队如苍蝇了就没法赶走了。有人被勺子敲死过，要格外注意。

头一个总是被勺子敲死。带好头盔和防护板。连他也能熟练地使用杠杆原理的伸缩护板，然后在另一面填装子弹，嘴唇下方的固定带有时候会勒的人不舒服，将快速装填器放回后的第二个动作就是调整颚带和固定罩，古斯塔夫会把它调整到塞一根手指进去不会说挤痛肌肉也不会说还能塞进第二根的程度上，好了。  
实际上，连这个动作也不应该出现。很快，等任何机械声都不再能听到的时候，第一道枪响开始了。无论在哪个室内，现在的温度都要比刚刚要往上提高，枪口推动的火药点燃了氛围。有人往外冲，但是很快被不知道是哪来的第二声第三声枪响打穿在门口。也许就是那个刚刚在他们旁边上厕所的人。古斯塔夫能看到的只有靴子，而他们只有鞋底会出现稍微的不一样。他还得小心翼翼地别让自己的靴底蹭到吉尔斯的裤子，没人能解释清楚为什么污渍不是在膝盖而是在膝盖靠上的部分。他的靴子，尖端往下滴着浑浊的泥水。让专门来研究脚印的来看的话，估计会很快分辨出这里曾经呆过两个人。

去他妈的三年内。手指毫无意外的滑倒，幸好吉尔斯及时拉住了他才没使得医生的下巴上多一道淤青。又要解释不清楚的东西。大腿面上的湿痕，手一把抹上去就能摸到脏东西的颗粒感。吉尔斯的呼吸现在在他耳边就像是直升机的引擎，他拉过古斯塔夫的一只手将它反擒到背后，攥紧手套的末端，那一层细细的橡胶圈硌着他的掌心。古斯塔夫。它几乎是古斯塔夫本身了。他的另一只手在反复地做着无用功，将对方的即将垂到地面上的袖子拽起来搭在腰上，袖子随着晃动掉下去，他再捡起来。手里还紧紧得握着那只手腕，握到那只包裹在一层软胶里的手指无意识地去撩过他手掌侧和小拇指上的皮肤。无力地划过一次再划过一次。他的手出汗出的厉害，射击手套就像没有烘干就又带上了，肾上腺素久高不下。  
他用嘴唇说，爱你，达令。

古斯塔夫的牙齿镶在自己的胳膊上，瓷片冰得他从皮到肉到骨都是酸痛，但是他一句话也不吭。医疗兵们很多都会用语言配合动作来使人镇定。把吊针插进手背静脉。取四乘四的纱布垫和一条压迫绷带，或者往那些枪眼里打进一针由平状纤维海绵颗粒组成的止血栓剂，它们会很快填满血坑，十五秒内就可以起效。他们说，没事的，别紧张。

没事的。只要你不发声就不会完蛋。

别紧张。只是在卫生间里两个长官在乱搞而已。

不要去想液体划过皮肤的触感，无论是血是泥水是汗珠。否则你就会自顾着表面而忘了你到底应该在干什么。外面枪响声不断，刚刚倒在门口的那个家伙很自觉地挪到一边，他没说话，死人不能说话。之前做好的简单计划就是让doc守好B点，其余人对外慢慢摸索和进攻方直到枪对枪。激烈只会持续一会儿，谁阵亡了，自觉地在原地坐下或者站着，直到听见金属被什么高速飞行的东西砸中，砸了一下又一下，然后就听到了九毫米训练用帕拉贝鲁姆手枪空包弹从枪口跳出时地与众不同的声音。如果经常去听的话，每种枪的开火声音都会有区别，时间长了，区别就会越来越大。直到接下来只要听见它就能想起谁。

也就是在这个时候，他的耳机里传出提示说对方又阵亡一名。结合之前的人数，古斯塔夫将几分钟前响起的所有声音加在一起，发现最后的结果等于二——防守方剩他自己，而对方也只剩下了Montagne。  
好极了。没人会去讨论白床单和带着软橡胶颗粒以及关节保护的射击手套，尽管他们的手指都被折腾坏了。  
别发生任何感情。不能去恨也不能去爱。就准备好等着，等着他来。等着他把自己拉近，近到只能从对方的嘴里汲取氧气，近到只是简单地抬腿都像是勾引。膝盖擦过腿侧。他把自己的头盔摘下来，却没有摘古斯塔夫的，吉尔斯只是拉着原本要用来保护那层厚厚的聚碳酸酯透明材料的布套，将保护壳打开，偏过头凑上去亲他的嘴唇和鼻梁和两处中间的部分，将他摁在马桶盖上。关掉两个人胸前挂着的无线电对讲机和传话耳机。他直接用牙把对方的单孔面罩咬着扒开一个小口，外沿卡在的下嘴唇的边缘，他快要把这块肉给咬下来，口腔里宛如熔岩。  
等着他行动。你才会行动。

嘿，吉尔斯，达令。他看到了因为曲面设计而在突起的部分照出了一道散白。

你现在只需要诱敌深入。古斯塔夫首先的做法就是试图拉开与对方距离，但是吉尔斯对着他紧追不舍，而且他是在将古斯塔夫步步逼到死角上，显然对方不让他如愿。他躲开了，将吉尔斯重新绕回起点，这件房间现在只剩下他们两个人了，他们的眼里只有彼此。浪漫在枪管面前一文不值。在不断躲闪的过程中他忘了去注意对方的另一只手，躲在几乎是一整个人高的盾牌里的那只手突然在古斯塔夫眼前一晃，镁粉和硝铵就相互碰撞发出撕裂一般的尖叫，伴随的是上一秒的视野还停在虹膜上，与现在的不断重影，重影，出于肌肉记忆，他直接开了枪，但是不知道自己打中了哪，至少保护了他的在几分钟内的暂时安全。在这么近的距离。这么近的距离里，你们只能呼吸到从对方嘴里吐出的空气。吉尔斯倒地，他的一条腿发出了被击中的信号，他现在不能直接起身，这是演习，这是模拟真实场景，模拟医生拿着刀走近他。  
嘿，吉尔斯，达令。他举着刀。击中胸前的话这局就算赢了。吉尔斯只能在一分钟之后起身。  
不能去恨也不能去爱。

古斯塔夫几乎是没有任何犹豫地将刀扎上去。训练用刀是用酚醛塑料制成，带有一定的软性，他的这刀下去被人截住了，就算是真家伙，对方的手套也能挡住一部分缝刃。他的脑子里突然窜过像是在梦里才有的桥段，吉尔斯同样地握住了刀。乳胶手套发出惨嚎，吵地他想在下场之后立即给自己做个小检查，看看耳膜是否受损。潮湿感贴着他的耳道滑出来。不要去想液体在皮肤上划过的触感。  
吉尔斯的手指被折腾地不成样子，他的食指指腹划过古斯塔夫侧肋的时候就像是要把医生给杀了。只用自己的枪茧和指纹。他的两条腿并在一起，膝盖以下的小腿部分却打开呈一个钝角，吉尔斯卡在钝角里，往前凑，往前，下巴贴着对方的肩膀去亲吻他的耳垂。实际上，真实情况不会允许你有这种机会出现。你和敌人，你们两个近到由一把刀连接着。其中一人必须从中清醒过来，脱离这段控制往后退去，Montagne比医生做出了更快速的反应，塑料刀从手中飞出被丢弃到一边，他重新从枪套里抽出p9对着Doc连开几枪，后者赶忙往后卧倒，在房间的另一端给自己的枪换弹，整整四枪没有抓住要害，因为仰卧的姿势，他的视野不是非常利索。  
从现在开始将对方逼上死路。你不知道这段感情还能持续多久。两个小时后他们在训练场旁边的卫生间里纠缠到一起，吉尔斯的头发和下巴都是潮湿的，热到不像样，可即便如此，在射精前后他也没脱掉自己身上的一件装备。所有的东西都在他身上穿戴整齐，那些厚重的三级以上重型防弹衣裹在他的身上致以于连近距离的空包弹都不会在他的皮肤上留下一点点淤青。只有古斯塔夫能。男人把自己的脑袋往后仰，架在了他的肩膀上对着藏在护颈里的那点点皮肤吮上去，伤痕就形成了。如果被人发现的就说是有发子弹擦着了脖子，医生会把就这刚刚被沾脏的手套或者把它们脱了，用两根指头将那里的遮挡全部拨开，将手指压在动脉上。掌握。医生会说，只是被擦红了，过一段时间就会消失。但是很多人会上网查什么叫机械性紫斑。

没事的。仅仅是一点点毛细血管破裂对肌肉造成的染色。

别紧张。不过是个吻痕而已。吉尔斯将他差不多整个包裹起来，顶得越来越深，让古斯塔夫产生一种被逆向塞满的错觉，压力让他抑制不住的从喉咙里发出喘息，张开嘴试图缓解通让咽鼓管打开，使内外压平衡一点不至于让自己太过难受。他的耳朵现在还有点痛，因为镁粉的尖叫和吉尔斯的压迫。吉尔斯的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵来回舔，古斯塔夫想躲，但是另一边是垫在排水盖上的自己的手臂，他只能想方设法往手肘内侧挤，嘴里呼出的气体喷在瓷片上，用不了多久就在手臂边缘和瓷釉上形成一层水雾。他尽力得想让自己的喘气声听起来不是什么刺耳，就像被喉咙掩盖着的尖叫。舌头贴着他的皮肤。对着那片薄得可怜的皮肤和根本不像是骨头的软骨继续折磨。吉尔斯在说什么，他却没法听见，水声把他的脑子搅乱了，如果不是胳膊下的凉意，他绝对没法控制住自己的声音。舌头和喉咙互相挤压产生唾液。你不想让自己看起来像是被操傻了。毕竟连换弹的时候都无比清晰，即使耳鸣严重。握手术刀和推弹夹就像是一码事。与生俱来。古斯塔夫的速度比对方稍微快一点 ，当他的手摸住扳机的时候，这场演习已经结束了。

不是输赢。这里从来都没关乎过输赢。因为你们旗鼓相当。吉尔斯的手像是要杀了你一样划过腰线，而你也差不多要咬断他的喉咙。子弹擦过皮肤。刀刃划过手掌。你们两个都伤痕累累却又谁都不愿意松开，仿佛两头甘愿被对方的犄角扎透颅骨的羚羊。古斯塔夫原来用作支撑的手臂脱离了他自己，从体温上，他痉挛着弓起腰，腹部肌肉收缩，膝盖上比皮肤还要深一点的痕迹，让谁无意间碰触都会感觉到一阵疼痛，他把自己压出了淤青。而一条腿上的护膝又那么难以架住体重，古斯塔夫在靴子里绷紧脚趾。该死的。该死的。从他被人连带着推进这个小空间的那刻起，什么都没法再去欺骗了。现在他只能让自己显得不是那么失态，即使衣服在十分钟内被人剥到上半身光裸着对准天花板。只要谁比这层挡板高一点点，越过头就能看见被光照出的一道白色。皮肤上的高光和盾牌上的高光。他把脸埋进自己的臂弯里。只留嘴唇在下方呼吸。悄无声息的尖叫。

而现在，他只能想方设法地让别的家伙不会在旁边的隔间里看见这里站着两个人。他跪在马桶盖上，两只膝盖并紧，努力地想让自己的脚离开地面，至少离地三公分，只要对方不用心就看不到。这里静的只能听到头顶集中抽水水管中发出滴答声，部分回归集体。

你们回归到了彼此。眼里只剩下对方。


End file.
